1. Field
Example embodiments relate to conductive carbon nanotube-metal composite inks for printed electronics and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with the development of inkjet printing technology, there has been an increased interest in printed electronics and research into ink suitable for use in inkjet printing technology. Various kinds of metal nanoparticle-based conductive nano-inks, which may be used in an electronic substrate, are vital in inkjet printing technology. Such conductive nano-inks may be used as a core material of various elements, e.g., electrodes of electronic devices, interconnectors and/or micro-patterned wirings.
To prepare the conductive nano-inks, research into nano-inks based on gold or silver nanoparticles, which are more electrically conductive than other metals, is being conducted. However, the cost of precious metals, e.g., gold and/or silver is relatively high, and thus, these precious metals have not been widely used in electronic industries.